true light
by elvenarcher516
Summary: its Satoshi's outlook on daisuke not knowing that the redhead likes him as well. yaoi, DaixSato, oneshot, song fic


True light

A/N: this is another daixsato fic. Its one sided, so don't be mad at me. I'm just in this mood. Oooh, and I'm sorry. I have had writers block for the past few months and a few things have happened, so this is my first chance to be back on the comp.

Summary: an other Dai Sato thingy. Satoshi's outlook on Dai from afar. Song fic. It might be one-shot, maybe not. Ill see later. You tell me. Review please!

Kanashii hodo Hikari dashita shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare 

I look at you and I feel myself begin to weaken. I have been noticing this happening whenever I look at you. You make me feel that my world is on fire. I love you so much, but I can't say anything. We were never meant to be. I love you, I love you, I love you.

I see you dancing to a song in the background, the song is sad, but you sway to it and make it seem almost happy. A longing comes over me. I want to dance with you, just this once. Just as I get up to ask you, _she_ walks up to you. You smile at her. With just that little gesture, my heart sinks.

You are with her. I should have never even thought about you in the first place. This is my life, my eternal suffering. More effort, more damage. This is my daily life. I feel trapped. Like I am backed against a wall.

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru masuku o hazushi hajime ta my soul

As I think more about you, the more hopeless I fee. I think that I should just forget all of my feelings for you. You hurt me. Without even knowing it, you leave permanent scars all over my heart. Just the way you look at her, an eclipse dawns over my heart. I feel everything go cold and black.

As you look at me, a tear streams down my face. Just one tear in the frozen ocean that lives inside of me. You let her go and come towards me. The look on your face says that you are worried, but I don't want your pity. Suddenly I feel a ripping sensation in my chest as the monster arises inside of me.

As you draw nearer, I can feel so many mixed emotions. I need to tell you how I feel about you, but I don't want our friendship to break. It is a miracle that you would choose someone like me to be your friend.

Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru mita sare nai kokoro aru nara tobi tateru shuumatsu no puroroogu e

Why do you have such an effect on me? I want to know. Why do I love you as much as I do? Why can't I tell you? As you get to me, you ask me if I am okay. I shake my head and you ask what is wrong. I stutter. Should I tell you just like that? Is it that easy to decide my fate?

Finally, I get it out. Your eyes widen momentarily, and then soften. You hug me. I am left startled. What should I do? What do you mean by that? Then you lean forward and kiss me lightly on the cheek. You thank me, and I close my eyes waiting for the worst. Then five wonderful words enter my ears. Those words make me look up into your fiery red eyes. A hand extends to help me up. I take it and answer you with a simple, "yes, I would love to dance with you." you smile and lead me onto the dance floor.

As the dance comes to an end, the lyrics hit me as ironic…kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light kono te ni…

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni hateshi naku tsuzui teku byaku ya o tobe… the fake light is disappearing the true light is born in these hands…

Pierce through the night dyed in white keep on creating a new era create time with your heart fly through the eternal white night.

As I look into the sunny redhead's eyes, he smiles at me. Just his smile makes me feel warm, like sun is washing over my body. I smile back. Suddenly, I find myself being pulled closer towards those lips that I so want to taste. Finally, I get my wish. He tastes like cinnamon. So sweet, yet it is a taste that cannot be described otherwise. In my bliss, I feel the disappearance of Krad, and everything that haunted me before.

I had finally captured Dark, for he was mine now. In my arms, and soon to be in soooo much more. Now, I look back on those days of uncertainty and smile. I look down at the redhead cuddled in my embrace and see the light, the true light that I was always looking for.


End file.
